


Conquerors

by dogtier



Series: Conquests [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gunplay, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Humiliation, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake earns Dualscar’s grudging respect for his work with Eridan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquerors

**Author's Note:**

> Unprompted fill for the Homesmut kink meme.

Dualscar was not a forgiving man. He was a taskmaster, demanding only the best from himself and his crew, which is why his descendant was such a disappointment. Eridan was soft and emotional, throwing himself at anyone who would give him a scrap of attention. He even went crawling before humans. If he was going to degrade himself way, the least his ancestor could do is make sure he got the treatment he deserved.

“Eridan,” Dualscar said. The boy had barely gotten his clothes off and already he was near begging. Jake was on top of him, still fully clothed and pinning him to the ground. He was rubbing his thigh against Eridan’s bulge, making the troll moan. “Boy, answer me when I say your name.”

“Yes, sir,” Eridan said, or rather whined. It was almost depressing how easy he was. Dualscar shook his head.

“You shame my bloodline,” Dualscar told him. “If you can’t be my heir you will be my slave. My toy here will show you your new place.”

Dualscar reclined in his throne, prepared to enjoy the show. Eridan was sputtering and protesting but Jake ignored him, forcing a gag over his mouth. When Eridan tried to pull it off Jake slapped him hard across the face.

“Play nice, boys,” Dualscar said. Eridan may have been an embarrassment but he was still very pretty and Dualscar would have preferred to keep it that way.

“Of course,” Jake said, grinning. He pulled his handgun from his holster and placed it against the gag in Eridan’s mouth. “We’re going to have a good time, aren‘t we? ”

Eridan’s eyes were very wide and scared.

“Aren’t we?” Jake repeated. Eridan nodded nervously and Jake pulled the gun away. He petted Eridan’s cheek affectionately. Jake scooted down Eridan’s body and knelt between his legs. He wrapped his free hand around Eridan’s bulge. It had started to go soft in his fear but it soon woke up again under Jake’s touch. Satisfied with its state, Jake let go. He set his gun aside and grabbed Eridan’s thighs, pushing them up.

“Hold them,” Jake ordered. Eridan let out a pained noise, clearly unused to the stretch, but he obeyed, grabbing his legs under the knees and pulling them towards his chest. His cheeks were turning purple and he turned his head away from Dualscar.

Dualscar watched, curious as to where Jake was going with this. He had some suspicions, but the human had proved to be unpredictable in the past. Eridan’s new position gave Jake easy access to his nook and Jake wasted no time in pushing two fingers inside. Eridan cried out behind the gag as Jake fucked him open. He added a third before Eridan was ready, and Eridan’s eyes watered.

Eridan sighed in relief when Jake pulled out his fingers, but when Jake picked up the gun again he panicked. He dropped his legs and scrambled away from Jake. Jake growled, grabbing him by the ankle and wrestling him back. Eridan had gotten the gag undone and he was begging.

“No, please, not that,” Eridan said. Jake ignored him, pulling Eridan’s thighs open and pressing the barrel of the gun against the entrance of Eridan’s nook.

“Stay still or this is going to hurt,” Jake warned. Eridan obeyed the best he could but he was shaking all over. Jake pushed inside and Eridan brought his arm up to his mouth and bit down to muffle his scream. On his throne, Dualscar resisted moaning. He was a man of control, he told himself. That was hard to remember with Jake ruthlessly driving the gun into Eridan over and over again, growling in excitement. Soon Eridan’s arm fell away from his mouth, clawing at the floor instead. It allowed the most delicious cries to escape from his lips. He was enjoying his violation against his will.

Jake kept going until Eridan was desperately bucking into his thrusts. Then he paused, holding Eridan down with the gun pushed as deep as it would go as he turned to look at Dualscar.

“Should I let him?” he asked. Dualscar stroked his chin thoughtfully. Punishing Eridan by denying him release was appealing, but so was watching him humiliate himself by coming without his bulge being touched.

“Yes, you may continue,” Dualscar said.

It only took a few more thrusts before Eridan came, purple fluid splattering over his stomach and chest. He winced as Jake pulled the gun free.

“Come here,” Dualscar ordered. “You will serve me now.”

Eridan crawled up to Dualscar, eyes fixated on the bulge in Dualscar’s pants. He looked up briefly before going for the fastenings. Dualscar ran his hand through Eridan’s hair, gripping him by the horn as Eridan pulled him out.

“Oh cod,” Eridan said, staring at the size of the bulge before him. Dualscar smirked. Eridan hesitated and Dualscar tightened his grip. Eridan got the message and opened his mouth, allowing Dualscar to pull him down onto his cock. He was completely unskilled at it, gagging and drooling until Dualscar got frustrated and simply held him still so he could fuck him properly.

Dualscar heard grunting off to the side and looked over at Jake, who was watching eagerly and jerking himself off.

“Stop that,” Dualscar snapped. Eridan obeyed. “Not you, idiot. Jake, restrain yourself and I’ll allow you to have the slave next.”

Jake let go of himself immediately and Dualscar returned to his task. Eridan was improving, he had figured out how to keep his throat open so Dualscar could push himself in deeper. He still lacked Jake’s natural talent, but Dualscar had learned that the human was uniquely tenacious. Dualscar pushed himself in deep when he came, enjoying the way Eridan struggled to swallow it down and how the come spilled over and dripped down his chin. But he was merciful and pulled out before he did any real damage, finished on Eridan’s pretty little face.

Eridan wiped his face with his arm and looked up hopefully. Dualscar ran his thumb over Eridan’s swollen bottom lip and smiled.

“Jake, you may use him now,” Dualscar said. Eridan’s eyes widened in fear and Jake eagerly grabbed him, wrestling him onto his back and driving his cock into Eridan’s nook. Eridan screamed as Jake fucked him hard and fast, struggling the whole time. Jake was lovely in his enthusiasm. Dualscar rarely let Jake indulge himself like this. It was over quickly, and Dualscar was slightly disappointed. Eridan was crying quietly as Jake pulled out, leaving Eridan limp on the floor with genetic material dripping out of him. Dualscar crooked his finger and Jake hurriedly crawled over to him.

“Excellent work,” Dualscar told him.

“Thank you, sir,” Jake said. “Next time, may I use the rifle?”

“Of course,” Dualscar answered. “I’m sure our new pet would enjoy that.”


End file.
